Simic-Hybrid
The aquatic cults use magic to fuse different life forms together. In recent years, these cults have extended this research to humanoid subjects, magically transferring the traits of various animals into humans, elves, and other races. The goal of this cult is to build an army of synthetic soldiers perfectly adapted to a variety of combat situations. These hyper-evolved specimens are called Simic hybrids, though they sometimes refer to themselves as guardians. Extensive Adaptation A hybrid's biological enhancements can change its appearance drastically, though most hybrids retain their basic physical form. All are augmented with characteristics of animals, mostly aquatic, reptilian, or amphibian creatures. These include crab claws, squid tentacles, wings or fins like those of manta rays, translucent or camouflaged skin, shark-like maws filled with sharp teeth, or claws and flippers for digging. Hybrids are the product of cultist magic. It's not impossible for a hybrid to leave a cult, but the cult would consider the individual a deserter and kill them on sight. Simic Hybrid Names A hybrid usually bears the name given by their human, elf, or other racial parents. Some hybrids assume a new name after their transformation- a name chosen personally or by those who transformed them. Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. Age. Hybrids begin their lives as adult humans, elves, or other. They exhibit signs of slightly accelerated aging, so their maximum lifespans are probably reduced somewhat, but most of these experiments have not been operating long enough to observe the full effect of this phenomenon. Alignment. Most hybrids share the generally neutral outlook of their aquatic cults as a whole. They are more interested in scientific research and the standing of their guild than in moral or ethical questions. However, those who leave the cults often do so because their philosophical outlook. Size. Your size is Medium, within the normal range of your humanoid base race. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Animal Enhancement. Your body has been altered to incorporate certain animal characteristics. You choose one animal enhancement now and a second enhancement at 5th level. At 1st level, choose one of the following options: * Manta Glide. You have ray-like fins that you can use as wings to slow your fall or allow you to glide. When you fall and aren't incapacitated, you can subtract up to 100 feet from the fall when calculating falling damage, and you can move up to 2 feet horizontally for every 1 foot you descend. * Nimble Climber. You have a climbing speed equal to your walking speed, and have advantage when climbing difficult surfaces. * Underwater Adaptation. You can breathe air and water, and you have a swimming speed equal to your walking speed. * Burrower. You can hold your breath for 15 minutes, and you have a burrow speed equal to your walking speed. You can only burrow through soft soils such as dirt and sand. At 5th level, choose one of the following options, or choose one of the options you didn’t take at 1st level: * Grappling Appendages. You have two special appendages growing alongside your arms. Choose whether they're both claws or tentacles. As an action, you can use one of them to try to grapple a creature. Each one is also a natural weapon, which you can use to make an unarmed strike. If you hit with it, the target takes bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 +your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Immediately after hitting, you can try to grapple the target as a bonus action. These appendages can't precisely manipulate anything and can't wield weapons, magic items. or other specialized equipment. * Carapace. Your skin in places is covered by a thick shell. You gain a +1 bonus to AC when you’re not wearing heavy armor. * Acid Spit. As an action, you can spray acid from glands in your mouth, targeting one creature or object you can see within 30 feet of you. The target takes 2d10 acid damage unless it succeeds on a Dexterity saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. This damage increases by 1d10 when you reach 11th level (3d10) and 17th level (4d10). You can use this trait a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice.